There Are Some Things a Bro Should Never See
by johannagayson
Summary: One night in District 13, Finnick decides to take a walk after not being able to sleep. He pops in to visit Katniss and Johanna. He ends up seeing that his friends are a little..occupied. He can't help be but happy for his very best friend.


My eyes are closed, but I am nowhere near asleep. I reach over and feel Annie's soft hair and am comforted by the fact that she is really here. I lift my head up and see that she is fast asleep. When she is like this, not a single sound will wake her. So, now I lay here, alone. Horrible intrusive thoughts invade my mind and I realize I will not be sleeping tonight. I grab my favorite rope and slide a pair of shorts on. Annie won't realize I'm gone, but I still kiss her on the forehead and whisper, "I'll be back, my love. You're okay." Just in case. I hate to leave her, but I have to get out of this cage of a room.

I step out onto the cold floor of the hallway. Guards turn and notice me, but lose interest quickly. I guess no one feels threatened by the shirtless guy tying knots. I really don't know where to go, but then I remember that two of the only people I trust are just a few compartments away. Katniss and Johanna. I've only known Katniss for a short while, but I do believe that she is a great young girl. I'll never get over her reaction to me wearing nothing but a net.

Now Johanna, on the other hand, she's my best friend. I remember meeting her during her victory tour. I was one of the victors allowed at the dinner party during her stop in District Four. She approached me with a sly grin and whispered, "Alright, hot stuff, you now have some competition. Don't be mad when I take all the girls of Panem away from you, pretty boy." I just laughed and poured her a drink, knowing she was going to be a handful. In all honesty, however, Johanna has really been a great friend to me. I couldn't ask for a better person to turn to.

I realize I'm at the compartment the two of them have been sharing lately. I put my ear up to the door and hear absolutely nothing. They are probably wiped out from all the training they did today. Oh well. I guess I'm feeling a little better. I should be getting back to Annie, anyway. I turn to leave before I hear a quiet, but sharp cry come from the other side of the door. Nightmares. We all have them. I'd hate to walk away knowing that one, or even both of the girls are having an issue. I place my hand on the doorknob and turn it as slow and quiet as I can. I make a crack and peek in. My eyes adjust to the light, that I have no idea why is on, and then I see Katniss. Her eyes are closed and she's drenched in sweat. Oh God, she must have been having nightmares all night. Her arms are thrashing everywhere and more of the cries escape her. I can't take seeing her like this anymore.

"Katniss? Katniss, it's me, Finnick." I say softly, but hopefully loud enough for her to hear me. Her eyes shoot wide open, and place right on me. "Fin…Finni…" She stumbles over her words and her face flushes completely. The cover over her raises and a head pops out. "What the hell? Have you ever heard of knocking, bro?" Johanna smirks at me and wipes her mouth off with her…clean hand. Oh my, I knew she was wanting Katniss from day one, but I had no idea it was going to actually happen. I stand in the doorway in shock, until Johanna waves me in. "Well come on in before all of Thirteen sees us."

Katniss covers her face in complete embarrassment. I know she probably thinks I'm judging her, but I'm not. I understand how hard it can be. I know things are rocky with Peeta, and I've noticed some tension between her and Gale. However, believe it or not, Johanna could be really good for her. I give Katniss the privacy she needs and take Johanna to the corner of the room.

"You know what you're doing. You know she's not going to just up and leave with you if this war ever ends. So why are you doing it?" I hold her chin up with my hand and make her look me in the eye. Her smirk turns into a frown, and she tries to look away.

"I don't know, Finnick. I can't help myself." Her eyes look over at Katniss, who's already asleep. Poor girl, Johanna definitely tired her out.

"She just does something to me that I can't understand." Johanna continues. "I can't help it, okay? I know it's not going to be fucking wedding bells in our future, but I just want to have this moment. Is that okay? I promise I'll leave her alone after the war if she wants me to."

I look at her and shake my head. She gives me a hug and steps back towards Katniss' bed. She looks back at me and motions to the door. I guess that's my command to leave. I give her a quick fist bump and head out. I make my trek back to Annie, and on my way I can't help but think about how happy Johanna looked just then. Now that I think about it, Katniss looked pretty happy too. Well, I guess you can't deny the power of love. I definitely know that.


End file.
